Our Promise
by manmannikuman
Summary: A short friendship fic, involving the three young men; Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera.


It was another fine afternoon, just like any other day in the month of March.

But it wasn't another typical afternoon for the three boys.

It was the day of their graduation.

The closing ceremony has ended with the submission of certificates for the graduates of the third years from Namimori High school, and the school itself has already dismissed a long time ago. The three boys had already bid their goodbyes to their respective teachers and classmates for maybe the last time, before they were to leave for Italy to then delve even deeper to the dark world of mafia.

The peaceful class, now with only three occupants, was merely brightened by the orange light of the setting sun, creating such a lonely atmosphere within the classroom, the particular place where they vowed friendship and experienced their mundane days, blending with other people that are merely oblivious to the dark world of Mafia.

But this is their last day, their last day for keeping their sense of purity and innocence before tainting their hands red.

Silence continued to pry in the air, giving a heavy tone to again the three boys that were all leaning to the pale cream wall.

Tsuna, pulling his feet and hugging them to his chest, had a small trickle of tear at the side of his eye, welling even more before it rolled to his cheeks. It might have been the tears of joy, or maybe sadness, he himself was also clueless, but on the other hand, he kept his smile.

Gokudera kept silent as he sat beside Tsuna and continues to inhale his stick of cancer, constantly blowing the gaseous pollutant to the air, while loyally waiting his beloved boss while also enjoying the rest of his time in the school of Namimori.

Yamamoto was also silent, staring at the empty space as he continues to occupy on his own mind. He didn't seem to bother sitting beside his brunette friend, also waiting for him single-mindedly until the younger boy finally made his move.

"It's just unbelievable" the young brunette, now a young adult, broke the silence, earning the full attention to the other two.

"It only seems that it all just started yesterday" he continues. "When Reborn knocked on my door and declared: 'you are, from today that is, a mafia boss'. It was just unbelievable." He chuckled, tears had already halted it's way as Tsuna rubbed his tears away before he looks up, proud and independent.

"Then the two of you came" He started again. "You two had made my day." He stopped, only to rub his runny nose with the already wet sleeve of his uniform.

"Then came Lambo and I-pin, Bianchi. I even get to know Hibari-san and Sasagawa onii-san even better after Reborn's arrival. " The other two boys listened before finally releasing a small warm smile to the young brunette, who then returns their deed with another heart-warming smile.

The brunette sighed before he again continued his speech. "When Mukuro suddenly showed up, I always thought that I might lose any one you. I was so scared, but thank god it all went well…" He again paused, remembering those past events he had experienced for the last three years, full of both bitter and sweet memories with his friends. No. His _**FAMILY**_.

"Then came the Varia. Gokudera-kun really made me angry as he never values his own life. I do hope you do now, Gokudera-kun?" He said before turning his face to the Italian, half smiling, before returning his gaze to the open space.

"Then the trouble where Lambo accidentally shot his 10 year bazooka to Reborn, which ended up being pretty complicated after discovering that I was dead and then Byakuran showed up…" He finished, earning a sad, hard expression from his two good friends.

The three boys were once again occupied with their own minds before Yamamoto stood up and walked just to then squatted himself in front of Tsuna.

"We did our best Tsuna…" He grinned as he said his words of encouragement to the tenth boss. "We did our best." He repeated, softening his carefree expression to a more caring one.

Gokudera then shifted his position to face the young boy; he then inhales a long breath before proudly saying: "Yes, boss… That's why everything would still be okay, even after you departed from Japan! Right, baseball freak?" He turned his gaze to the tall Japanese athlete.

"Yeah!" He complied "We even made our promise right?"

'One day, when we grew up to an adult, we'll still maintain our smile on our face, No matter what ever happened.' Was the small promise that was kept only between the trio.

"You're right, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said, Yamamoto grinned even bigger and Gokudera also smiled.

"Well, shall we go and get some sushi at my place? I'm sure old man would welcome us pretty happily" Yamamoto suggested as he helped Tsuna up.

"Sounds good, your treat right, Baseball freak?" Gokudera spat.

"All right, that sounds just right to me! Let's go!" Tsuna enthusiastically replied as he quickly grabbed his bag and slid the door open before swiftly making his way out.

The other two too quickly grabbed their bags and made their way, following the path of their boss, the tenth generation boss of Vongola family, now also _**their FAMILY**_.

The three boys are no longer scared of tomorrow, since they are now young adults, surviving in this cruel, fateful world.

Because whatever happens, sun will still rise, saying it's warm 'good morning' to the three and the moon bidding a 'good night', lulling them to sleep.

Even after everything that they did. Everything.

A.N: Loved it? Hate it? Sorry for the bad and doomed grammar… SERIOUSLY! (n)'' It's done after listening to the song "俺達の約束" … I think I'll need some beta reader? R&R please, constructive criticism welcomed, just be VERY gentle with me. Flames are to be absorbed by Tsuna to further strengthen him using the zero point breakthrough, revised.


End file.
